Powerful Veggie Burger transcript
Announcer: "Today on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations, Sherman's working up an appetite and is treating his martial arts karate student, Carl to lunch in the juice bar." Carl: "I'll have what Sherman's having." Sherman: "Good choice, Carl, now you're thinking what I'm thinking." Announcer: "But then, Veronika and Damien have something planned up their sleeves." Veronika: "If it's what Sherman gets, it's gonna be the super special veggie burger from Veronika and Damien." Nina: "Seltiac, Beta, there's something terribly wrong with Billy." Ricky: "Maybe we can transport him here and help him out." Seltiac: "I'm terribly sorry, Ricky, but I can't allow Sherman in the Power Chamber due to 1 of Veronika and Damien's monsters in his stomach." Announcer: "Can the Power Rangers save Sherman's entire life and defeat the Ravenator? find out on Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations, next." Prologue: The New Opening Intro [Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Theme Tune In Background] Veronika: "Finally," Damien: "right after 3 days we're finally free at last," Veronika: "now we can conquer the entire universe." Beta 9: "My oh my oh my, Veronika and Damien have escaped from imprisonment, what should I do, Seltiac?" Seltiac: "Teleport 6 young teens with martial arts karate skills." Beta 9: "You got it." Go, go Power Rangers Eli Brown as Toby Robert Scott go, go Power Rangers Amber Romero as Kayla Trini Oliver go, go Power Rangers Jackson Pace as Sherman Richard Cranston Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Sivan Alyra Rose as Nina Daisy Taylor Continues In Background go, go Power Rangers Mark Lee as Ethan Artie Park go, go Power Rangers Skylan Brooks as Ricky George Taylor Go, go Power Rangers Jim Cummings as Seltiac (voice) the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and Robert Capron and Felix Ryan as George Bulkmeier and Spike Skullovitch Scene 1: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Sherman and Carl are demonstrating martial arts karate moves. Sherman: "Keep it coming along, Carl, keep it coming along." Carl does a few more martial arts karate moves. Sherman: "Nice work, Carl, you know, I think we've worked up an appetite, how 'bout some lunch in the juice bar?" Carl: "Good idea, Sherman, I'll have lunch with you, something healthy and good." Sherman: "That's exactly right, Carl, anything that goes inside your entire body must be treated like a church temple." Sherman and Carl go over to the juice bar and Ernie Jr. arrives to take their orders. Ernie Jr.: "Hey, Sherman, hey, Carl, what can I get for you here?" Sherman: "I would like a veggie burger and a mixed berry banana smoothie, please." Ernie Jr.: "Okay, and how 'bout you, Carl?" Carl: "I'll have what Sherman's having." Sherman: "Good choice, Carl, now you're thinking what I'm thinking." Ernie Jr. leaves to get their orders. The super villains' lair Veronika: "That Sherman Cranston thinks he's most perfect, well, I had just about enough of him and his personalities." Dreven: "Yeah right." Damien: "Agreed, I can't believe we lost to him several hours ago." Veronika: "Well if Alder's working on a new monster, we can do just that. hey, Alder, get in here!" Alder shows up. Alder: "Yes, master and mistress of evilness?" Veronika: "Where the heck's our monster?" Alder: "Well I was just putting the finishing touches and-" Veronika: "Silence, goofball, let's get the led out." Alder: "Yes, Your Evilnesses, right away." Veronika: In Annoyance Dreven: "That's what we like about them," Chrom: "they're pure geniuses." Kaiser: "You said it." Oma: "Yeah right." Veronika: "Sherman's absolutely right about 1 thing, what you put inside your entire body is super important, and he's about to get the super special veggie burger from Veronika and Damien." Veronika and Super Villains: Evilly Meanwhile back in the city streets of Angel Grove, Toby, Ricky, Ethan, Kayla and Nina are walking around on their way to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Toby: "So, Kayla, I hope all of those changes of the year going around aren't too overwhelming for you." Kayla: "Well, Toby, it sure is a lot to learn, I'm a bit nervous about what evil plans Veronika and Damien are coming up with lately." Ethan: "I can even remember how that worked out." Kayla: "I just don't wanna let you guys down." Nina: "Hey don't don't worry about it, Kayla, things are gonna go just fine." Cut to George and Spike in the juice bar looking at their menus......... George: "Man, Spike, I'm seriously starving here." Spike: "So am I, George." Ernie Jr.: "What'll it be today, gentlemen?" George: "Ahhhhhhh." Spike: "Ahhhh, well, I'll take the indigestioning juicer." Ernie Jr.: "Are you sure you want that?" George: "You're crazy, man, don't do it." Spike: "Bring it on." George: "Good grief, man, don't you realize what you've done?" Ernie Jr. brings Sherman and Carl their lunch orders. Ernie Jr.: "Here you go, 2 veggie burgers and 2 mixed berry banana smoothies just they way you like them." Sherman: "Hey, thanks a bunch, Ernie Jr.." Meanwhile, back at the super villain's lair.......... Alder: "Veronika, Damien, I proudly present to you the Ravenator, he can eat most anything." Damien: "Whoa," Veronika: "wow!" Dreven: "You know, that large mouth reminds me of Veronika here." Veronika: "Oh can it, Dreven!" Kaiser: "That's 1 big monster, but how are we gonna use it to get rid of Sherman?" Evil Laughs Veronika uses her magic wand staff and shrinks the Ravenator down to snack food size. Damien: "Let's just say it's just an inside job." Laughing Continues Oma: "I don't know about this, but it's pure evil, and we like it," Chrom: "Way to go, Veronika." Cut to Kayla and Nina walking around........ Veronika (voice-over): "Attack the Blue Ranger from the inside out, attack the Blue Ranger from the inside out, attack, attack." Kayla: "Oh my word," Nina: "Sherman's in trouble." Meanwhile, again........ Damien: "Veronika, come over here, we seem to have put a bit of a snack food in your plan." Veronika: "What's going on around here? Alder!" Alder: "Yes, my mistress?" Veronika: "Why are Kayla and Nina still taking up my thoughts?" Alder: "It's just a mistake." Meanwhile back at the juice bar....... Sherman: "This is super good." Carl: "I know it is." The Ravenator shows up again. Ravenator: "1st they shrunk me right down to bite size, and right now, I gotta impersonate a sweet pickle so that some dude can swallow me." Sherman begins eating the veggie burger with the Ravenator inside, but he suddenly gets a disturbing feeling. Ernie Jr.: "Hey, Sherman, are you alright?" Sherman: "Yeah, Ernie Jr., I'm alright, man, I'm just suddenly super hungry." Sherman looks around at the other lunch foods. Sherman: "Hey, are you guys gonna finish that?" Sherman takes the entire tray of a cheeseburger and tater wedges. Spike: "Hey, no fair!" Carl: "But, Sherman, I thought you said what goes inside your entire body must be treated like-" Sherman: "Never mind that for now, Carl, Ernie Jr., give me a strawberry banana milkshake to wash this down." George: "Come on, Spike, let's get outta here." Spike: "You know, George, we're due to work at the Angel Grove Police Department bake sale." George: "Let's go then." Cut back to Kayla and Nina fighting against the Goblin Patrollers......... Kayla: "Take this and that," Nina: "and some of this and some of that!" Back at the juice bar, Sherman's still eating snack foods with the Ravenator inside his stomach. Toby: "Hey, Sherman, what's going on around here?" Ethan: "that stuff's super bad for your entire body." Carl: "I can't believe I really looked up to you, you're a total fraud." Kayla and Nina arrive. Kayla: "Ricky, Toby, I think we figured out that side effect of Veronika's powerful spell you were talking about," Nina: "we heard a voice saying that he was gonna attack Sherman from the inside out." Ricky: "Inside out, right?" Toby: "Hey, Sherman, I think we should let Beta run a diagnosis check on you." Sherman: "I just can't resist these pom-pom donuts." Ethan: "Pom-pom donuts? that's more serious than I thought it would be." Toby: "Let's go to the Power Chamber and speak with Seltiac and Beta about this." Ricky: "Come on, Sherman." Sherman: "No way, Ricky, I'm still starving here." Ricky: "Okay, but just stay right here, alright, we'll see if we can find anything right now." The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Power Chamber The Power Chamber Nina: "Seltiac, Beta, there's something terribly wrong with Sherman." Seltiac: "Beta, please locate the evil monster on the viewing globe." Beta 9: "You got it." Kayla looks right into the viewing globe, but she sees Sherman in the juice bar. Kayla: "I don't get it, Seltiac, I just see Sherman." Seltiac: "Now set the viewing globe on x-ray magnification." Beta 9: "Roger that." Beta 9 sets the viewing globe on x-ray magnification. Beta 9: "My oh my oh my, that evil monster thinks Sherman's stomach is an all day and night diner!" Toby: "This is just worse than we could ever imagine, Ricky: "maybe we can transport him here and help him out." Seltiac:"I'm terribly sorry, Ricky, but I can't allow Sherman in the Power Chamber due to 1 of Veronika and Damien's monsters in his stomach." Nina: "Why not, Seltiac? he needs our help." Seltiac: "You must understand, Nina, if I was to allow Sherman in the Power Chamber, I would also be attacked by 1 of Veronika and Damien's monsters." Ethan: "Well of course, and that's part of Veronika and Damien's evil plan." Toby: "Come on, you guys, let's go and help get rid of the Ravenator that's taking control of Sherman's stomach." Ricky: "Right, let's go." The 5 Ranger Teens teleport themselves out to the Angel Grove city streets. Ricky: "Look, you guys, there's Sherman," Kayla: "we better distract him right away." Ethan: "Hey, Sherman, there's something we need to tell you." Sherman: "If it's real important, then tell me what the danger is." Ricky: "There's a monster called the Ravenator that's taking control of your stomach, Sherman, and we're gonna help you get rid of it." Sherman: "Wait, there's a monster called the Ravenator that's causing me to eat other snack foods? thanks for telling me that, you guys, you're gonna need to help me sneeze the Ravenator out." Nina: "Then we know just where we can find a black pepper grinder." The 5 Ranger Teens walk around and find a black pepper grinder on the dining table. Kayla: "Now hold still, Sherman, and tilt your head up, 'cause this black pepper's going right up your nose." Sherman tilts his head up and Kayla grinds the black pepper up Sherman's nose. Sherman: A Bit The Ravenator flies right outta Sherman's mouth. Sherman: "Hey, you guys saved my entire life, thanks a bunch. Ethan: "You're welcome, Sherman." Cut back to Veronika and Damien with the magic wand staff............ Veronika: "Damien, I think it's time we make the Ravenator giant size." Damien: "You said it, Veronika." Veronika: "Magic wand," Damien: "make our monster grow super big." The evil magic makes the Ravenator grow giant size. Ravenator: "Wow, I'm much more giant size." Toby: "The Ravenator's got so much bigger." Ricky: "Okay, you guys, you know what we say, it's morphin' time." The morphin' sequence begins. Ricky: "White NInja Falcon!" Ethan: "Black Ninja Frog!" Kayla: "Pink Ninja Cranel!" Sherman: "Blue Ninja Wolf!" Nina: "Yellow Ninja Bear!" Toby: "Red Ninja Ape!" Ricky/White Ranger: "Alright, guys, let's take down the Ravenator." The 6 Power Rangers begin fighting against the Ravenator with their power weapons. Kayla/Pink Ranger: "Pink Crane Thunder Whip!" Kayla/Pink Ranger: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Ricky/White Ranger: "Mega Heater!" Ricky/White Ranger: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Nina/Yellow Ranger: "Yellow Bear Blade Heater!" Nina/Yellow Ranger: "Hiyah, Hiyah!" Toby/Red Ranger: "He's too strong and powerful," Ethan/Black Ranger: "We need the Ninja Zords right away." The 6 Power Rangers pilot the Ninja Zords and they continue fighting against the Ravenator. Ricky/White Ranger: "Alright, you guys, it's time for Ninja Falcon Megazord power right now." All 6 Power Rangers: "Ninja Falcon Megazord, now's the time!" The Ninja Ape Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord’s left arm and hand, the Ninja Wolf Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's right arm and hand, the Ninja Frog Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's legs and bottom torso, the Ninja Bear Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's upper torso and the Ninja Crane Zord transforms into the Ninja Falcon Megazord's head and face. Ricky/White Ranger: "Falcon Zord locked on." Toby/Red Ranger: "Okay, you guys, let's take him down." All 5 Power Rangers: "Right on." They begin fighting against the Ravenator in the Megazord battle mode. Ethan/Black Ranger: "Megazord power blast!" The power blast hits the Ravenator directly on the chest. Ravenator: "Bye-bye!" The Ravenator blows up and is no more. Sherman/Blue Ranger: "Alright, we did it, we defeated the Ravenator," Kayla/Pink Ranger: "Now we can go back to the Power Chamber and tell them that the Ravenator's now destroyed." Meanwhile back at Veronika and Damien's evil lair......... Veronika: "Oh I can't believe those Power Rangers fell for it again!" Damien: "We were so close at giving Sherman a 3 course lunch meal!" Alder: "Look on the other side, at least it's thrilling again." Veronika: "Not right now, Sherman, I got such a super big headache!" Back in the Power Chamber Toby: "Seltiac, Beta, we're back," Ethan: "We defeated the Ravenator." Seltiac: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, the Ravenator is now no longer in Angel Grove." Sherman: "That's exactly right, now I can begin using more healthy and nutritious eating habits from now now." Beta 9: "What a relief, Sherman, I thought you were gonna blow up for good." Kayla: "Come on, you guys, let's go back to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar to tell Ernie Jr. all about it." Scene 2: Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Sherman: "And so here I am living the healthy life style with no evil monsters inside my stomach." Toby: "Good thing the Ravenator's gone for good right now." Ethan: "Next time 1 of Rita and Zedd's evil monsters show up, we must be super careful about what we're eatin' here." Category:Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations season 1 episode scripts